Zachariah
"The last person in the entire history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why -- Lucifer may be strong, but I'm...petty." : —Zachariah, speaking to Rayne and Mia Zachariah, or Zach for short, was the highest-ranking Cherubim Angel who came to Earth under orders from Michael following Uriel's death and after his betrayal was revealed. He is the direct superior of Camael and a direct subordinate of the archangels. He has been alive for over 6 millennia and served Archangels, but after the fall of Lucifer, Oracle's disappearance, and Ariel and Gabriel fleeing, his orders came directly from Michael, Uriel, Sariel, and Raphael. Powers and Abilities Being the first, oldest and highest ranking Cherubim in Heaven, Zachariah was an angel who possessed great power, both physically and mentally. He was one of the strongest angels to appear in the series as he mentioned before that he was the "employee of the month" of Heaven and gained high respect and esteem by the other Angels. He was more powerful than humans, spirits, monsters and a majority of demons. As a Cherub, his powers are imbued within him and even after being cast-out from Heaven, he still possesses all of his powers. "Falling" did not seem to affect him in any visible way. *'Cherubim Physiology' - Being the chief and oldest cherubim, Zachariah is tremendously powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Archangels and Seraphim. He can be challenged by the Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by his fellow Cherubim siblings at their peaks, is exceeded only by the Archangels, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Possession' - Zachariah, since Michael told him to, was forced to take a vessel, despite the fact he found the idea of it filthy. **'Invulnerability' - As a Cherubim, Zachariah was invulnerable to all physical causes of death, he warned Mia not to smash a concrete statue over his head, as it wouldn't do anything. **'Super stamina' - Zachariah never tires, calling himself as "petty". He sought Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel persistently until he caught them. Under normal circumstances, Zachariah can remain active for eternity. However, Zachariah can experience tiredness or exhaustion if he engages in battle with beings of equal or superior power than him, or when his power is greatly eroded for a while by being stabbed with an angel blade. **'Super strength' - Although preferring not to get his hands dirty, and use his powers in fights, physically, Zachariah was incredibly strong, more so than angels and he could causally overpower others, including humans, spirits, supernatural monsters, and demons. **'Teleportation' - Zachariah can teleport anywhere, but like all Angels (but the Archangels and Oracle), so long as there aren't sigil markings in the area. **'Telepathy' - Similar to Archangels, he seems able to judge a person's feelings by thought, maybe even being empathetic. He sensed that Mia was thinking of smashing a bust over him. **'Telekinesis' - An efficient telekinetic, Zachariah was able to throw Rayne away with a raise of his hand. He was also able to close a door the same way. **'Time Travel' - Zachariah is able to bend time, apparently without the assistance of Heaven like angels. **'Biokinesis' - Zachariah could (with a simple thought/movements) cause internal bleeding in humans, implant hemorrhages, and remove lungs. He inflicted Mia with stage 4 stomach cancer with a gesture. **'Resurrection' - Zachariah can lift people from death, reviving/relieving them of former injury, even cremation, all without the aid of Heaven. **'Reality Warping' - Zachariah was able to alter reality, to a small extent, for instance he once broke Mia's leg, by pointing his finger like a gun, and saying bang, he could also alter the green room, so that all Angels damage to the walls was undone, to stop him escaping. While in Heaven he could manipulate the land to a much higher extent, for instance changing it from night to day, with a snap of his fingers. **'Memory Manipulation' - Zachariah could remove others memories, implant false ones or return them. **'Dream Walking' - He was able to enter the dreams of humans. He went into a dream of Adam's as an alternative to finding him. **'Healing' - He could heal wounds, unlike lower angels he could do so without touching them, he used this to heal Dean and Sam after torturing them with both illness and injury. **'Immortality' - Like any angel, Zachariah could live forever, not subject to disease and old age, he was well over 6,000 when he died. Weaknesses Despite the fact that Zachariah was the highest-ranking cherubim and was also arguably one of the strongest and most powerful angels in heaven, he had weaknesses. *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - Oracle, Rayne, Sidney, and Mia were able to banish Zachariah with the sigil, as they did it many times. *'Archangels' - Archangels can annihilate Zachariah. *'Angel Blade' - Angel blades can harm and kill Zachariah. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can presumably kill any being, and, therefore, Zechariah. *'Turok-Hans' - Turok-Han can somewhat overpower Zachariah. *'Holy Fire' - Zachariah could be trapped in a circle of holy fire, and passing through the flames would kill him along with his vessel. *'Enochian Sigils' - Zachariah cannot locate humans if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Angel, Oracle can annihilate and kill Zachariah. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Zachariah. *'God' - As the creator of Zechariah, God can annialate Zachariah. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Cherubim Category:Strongest of the Species